d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vestige CR 27
The Vestige is a terrible monster in the Return to the Tomb of Horrors boxed set. This is my version of it. There is another version in Libris Mortis, but mine is far closer to being inline with a 3.5 epic RttToH game. An epic dm could use the Vestige in another setting, as well. In either case, the original Vestige was desinged to be an insurmountable foe that would force pcs to keep on the move and cause them problems as they tried to complete their mission. This version of the Vestige is terrifying in its potency- only high-level pcs with extraordinary mobility stand a chance against it. THE VESTIGE Advanced Paragon Caller In Darkness Variant Gargantuan Undead (Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 26d12+312 (624 hp) Initiative: +9 Speed: 90’, fly 120’ (good) Armor Class: 38 (-4 size, +9 dex, +7 deflection, +12 insight, +12 luck) plus incorporeal Base Attack/Grapple: +13/+61 Attack: Incorporeal touch +40 melee (4d6+20 plus steal essence) Full Attack: 4 incorporeal touches +40 melee (4d6+20 plus steal essence) Space/Reach: 20’/20’ Special Attacks: Engulf, fear, psionics, spell-like abilities, steal essence Special Qualities: Daylight powerlessness, DR 15/epic, fast healing 20, incorporeal, resistance to cold 10 and fire 10, SR 37, turn resistance +2, undead traits, unnatural aura Saves: Fort +24, Ref +31, Will +34 Abilities: Str -, Dex 29, Con -, Int 29, Wis 29, Cha 40 Skills: Bluff +39, Concentration +24, Hide +32, Intimidate +44, Knowledge (arcana) +22 ½, Knowledge (local- Moil, psionics) +33, Listen +50, Psicraft +33, Search +48, Sense Motive +48, Spellcraft +33, Spot +50, Tumble +33 Feats: Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Flyby Attack, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Weapon (touch), Mental Adversary, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (fear) Epic Feats: Epic Fortitude, Epic Reflexes Environment: Moil, the City that Waits Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 27 Alignment: Neutral evil Description You see before you a terrible creature- a roiling cloud of faces. A chill seems to emanate from the huge vaporous mace. The faces appear to be crying out in agony and despair. Wispy tendrils lazily drift towards you. Combat Abilities Engulf (Ex): The vestige may simply flow over as many creatures as will fit within its body, exposing each to its steal essence ability. Fear (Su): At will the Vestige may emanate fear, as the spell of the same name (DC 51). Psionics (Psi): At will- clairvoyant sense, concussion blast (23d6; give up 1d6 damage to get one extra target; DC 27), death urge (DC 49, duration 11 rounds), detect psionics, psionic suggestion (23 targets, DC 27); manifester level 48. Attack/Defense Modes: all/all. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): 3/day- greater dispelling, haste, see invisibility; caster level 15. Steal Essence (Su): Any creature engulfed or touched by the Vestige must make a Will saving throw (DC 41) or suffer 1d6 points of Intelligence damage. A creature that is killed or has any of its mental attributes reduced to 0 by the Vestige is absorbed into the screaming mass of souls. The body remains behind, but the soul is lost. Only a wish or miracle can free the soul to allow resurrection. Daylight Powerlessness (Ex): The vestige is utterly powerless in daylight or in the light of the wand of days. In sunlight the vestige can only take a single move or move-equivalent action each round. category:CR 27 category:Epic category:Low-Epic category:Undead